


SOUL PIECE

by Samoacookie27



Category: One Piece, Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: Upon hearing of the island said to be home to living weapons, Zoro can't help but see it as a foothold to his becoming the world's greatest swordsman. The real question is if Kurotori, will accept him as his meister.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works from Fanfiction.net. It didn't feel right to just leave it there so I transferred the story to here.

 

A sound soul…dwells within a sound mind…and a sound body…

  
Roronoa Zoro, stood perplexed in a barren dusty canyon, there was not a living soul around and all _was_ quiet but the gentle moans of the wind.  
"Where am I?" the green haired man wondered.

Then Zoro, noticed that the shadows cast by the wall and rocks were moving in front of him.

  
"Where are the shadows going?" the swordsman pondered before deciding to follow. If he were to look up, Zoro would've seen that the fluffy white clouds were moving too "What is this place?" the 'mosshead' gasped. The canyon had rounded off into a sort of grotto…and there in the middle was a sword of solid black; and the shadows seemed to be dancing around it.

  
Zoro, reached forth to grasp the mysterious weapon-"Hey Zoro!" the distinctively loud voice of Luffy, brought the snoozing first mate back to real life.

  
"Nn-huh?" Zoro, yawned and stretched out his limbs "what's all the yelling for this time?"

  
The eccentric rubber man grinned broadly and pointed straight ahead "Nami, says once we pass those weird looking rocks we'll be at Meister Island, I can't wait!"

  
"So what's so special about it? After all the funky islands we've visited, nothing should surprise us now" Zoro, deadpanned.

  
"You mean you don't know swordsman-san?" Robin, who was sitting on a deck chair chimed "Meister Island is famous for its human weapons. And the people who wield them are called meisters". The skull shaped rocks were carved in honor of the islands founder, Lord Death".

  
"Human weapons?" Usopp, interjected "is that anything like the devil fruit, or it more like the pacifista's ?"the marksman was currently hanging out in the rigging.

  
"Actually they're like neither." The ships archeologist explained "The weapons of Meister Island aren't created they are born, but like devil fruit users, each one is unique."

  
Now that did sound interesting "Yeah ain't it cool!" Luffy, grinned "and once we get there I'll find one to join my crew!"…oh that's why he was so happy.

  
"Um Luffy" Chopper, was sitting next to him tapped him with a tiny hoof "You know that they're not pets right?"

  
"Erm…Really?"

  
It was easy steering the Thousand Sunny when Franky, shifted the ships functions into paddle boat mode. Sanji was manning the wheel and Nami, was relaying to him where to steer. Zoro, had fallen asleep again thirty minutes ago, and Luffy, was eating a big plate of meat-on-a-bone.

  
"At this rate we'll be there in no time" Nami, giggled from vantage point in the crows nest. The super ship paddled around a particularily large skull rock and the sight that greeted them held a mixed reaction to the band of strawhats.

  
Nami, gasped and dropped her telescope. Luffy paused in his devouring. Chopper and Usopp, both held a look of horror while Robin and Brook's, faces kept an calm neutrality. Franky's, mouth hit the deck in a comic fashion, and Sanji let his cigarette fall to the deck in surprise.

  
The smell of burning wood and gunpowder filled the salty air as Zoro, stirred awake by the smell , looked around in sleep addled confusion, why was there a ship burning?

  
End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

The Straw hat Pirates stood agape at the scene of the large burning vessel. The sight of a sinking ship was nothing new to them but what made this ship different was the fact it carried the insignia of a Celestial Dragon ship.

"Oh no!" Chopper shrieked "Someone attacked a World Noble vessel!"

"Was it an accident? It has to be no pirate in their right mind would kill a Celestial Dragon without an admiral coming after them." Usopp shuddered.

Zoro stood next to Robin as they both eyed the charred remains of bodies bobbing in the lapping waves, "It doesn't look like anyone survived" the blue eyed woman whispered. Zoro nodded with a grunt of acknowledgment, from the looks of things, the ship had suddenly caught-fire an explosion perhaps?

"Hey Robin, Zoro look to the port side!" Nami said through the telesnail. There floating on a piece of wreckage, was a young person. Zoro couldn't tell if they were male or female yet "I think he's alive, pull him aboard!" the navigator said.

"I'll get'em" Luffy said readying to extend his arm but Robin held up her hand.

"Wait Strawhat-san, allow me" Luffy shrugged and took a step back. Robin closed her eyes and crossed her arms "Fleur Gigantos!" A enormous hand appeared on the hulls of Sunny and ever so gently scooped the unfortunate soul up and brought them to rest on the grassy deck lawn.

Chopper came rushing over to the sodden form with his field bag ready "Oh no don't die on me!" the little reindeer blubbered. As the ships doctor began his tests, Zoro noticed that the survivor was male. The mystery boy had medium length black hair held back in a ponytail; and pale skin. His white sopping wet clothes were in tatters and there were no shoes on his feet.

"This boy certainly is lucky to escape such a blast right swordsman-san?" Robin said with a small smile.

"Hn?" what was she getting at? Honestly he hated it when Robin had that smile.

"Look there" the 'demon-of-Ohara' nodded towards the boy's wrist. On it was a battered and broken manacle…was this boy a slave?

(Boy's P.O.V)

Everything was dark…Everything was cold…Everything hurt…How did I get like this? Oh yeah the ship exploded…but how..? I don't remember.

"He's waking up" Voices?

Somehow I managed to open my dull red eyes, when my vision cleared I could see my rescuers.

"Hey he's awake" unless I'm hallucinating or that tiny reindeer just spoke "Can you speak, how are you feeling?" the little animal asked moving a stethoscope across my chest.

It wanted me to talk? "Y-you…talk?"

"Hi there!" a new happy face moved into my field of vision. He wore a straw hat and a long red coat. I noticed he had a rather nasty scar on his chest "My name's Monkey D. Luffy, the raccoon that looks like a reindeer is Chopper. Who are you?"

Monkey D. Luffy…I heard of the famous straw hat pirate that defied the entire world at Enies Lobby, and struck a World Noble in the Saobaody Archipelago. But what was such a legend doing around Meister Island? Damn everything's spinning "I-I…know you" was all I said before blacking out.

(Normal P.O.V)

"Oh no he's dead!" Chopper cried!

"He went to sleep?" Luffy blink dully.

Zoro sighed in exasperation, this was getting out of hand "He ain't dead you idiots he fainted".

Chopper instantly stopped panicking and scratched his head in embarrassment "O-oh right, haha I knew that. Will you carry him down to the sick bay for me?"

"No problem" Luffy agreed picking up the sodden form "Whoa! This kid's pretty light!" As the three disappeared below deck, Nami walked up to stand up next to Zoro "Kurotori".

"Eh?" What was the cat burgular talking about?

Nami, held up the round piece of metal that was attached to the boy's wrist moments ago "That boy's name is Kurona" said holding up the manacle. It was there inscribed in into the flat part 'KUROTORI'.

Zoro crossed his arms "You can't really know that, it's likely a brand name".

"Yeah well, call it an educated guess" Nami grinned setting it in Zoro's palm "I have to get back to the log pose, so if you're curious just ask him when he's awake" she said walking off.

The green haired swordman frowned whoever said he was curious…well maybe a little. It was was kind of suspicious that only the boy, had lived "I better keep an eye on this 'Kurotori' ".

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

It was 6:30in the evening when Zoro ventured down to the sick bay to see how their little passenger was doing. Chopper was sitting at his desk taking notes and glancing up from time to time to check the heart monitors.

"Oh hello Zoro, do you need something?" the reindeer asked smiling.

"Nah I'm fine, I just came to see how Kurona's fairing".

"Kurtori?"

"Apparently that is his name" the swordsman replied holding out the manacle for Chopper to examine.

"Ah I see. Well as for his health, Kurotori was pretty lucky. I studied his cat scan and there was no internal bleeding or damage that I could find. Although his heart does have a slight arrethmia, he should be fine".

Zoro smirked at the still form on the bed; Kurotori was out like a light but didn't appear to be resting peacefully-nightmare perhaps? "Say Chopper if you're hungry, I'll watch him for you".

Chopper smiled cheerfully, he could use a break "Awesome thank you Zoro" Zoro waved the little animal off and sat down in the swivel chair next to the hospital bed "You can stop pretending now it's just us two now".

Kurotori's red eyes shot open in surprise "H-h-how did you know?" the black haired youth stuttered nervously.

"You held your breathing well, but your expression was far from restful" Zoro held up the scorched piece of iron "Kurotori, that's your name isn't it?"

"Uh…yes it is" the boy said a bit timidly.

"You were a slave to the Celestial Dragons weren't you?" the 'mosshead' stated confirming his suspicions.

The former slave grimaced at the sight of the ruined scrap of metal that reinforced his lowly status, but yet "I-I was…" the salt water he'd swallowed made his throat tight "I was a slave to the Celestial Dragon Duvello Reinsformontique for a year. But then the armament blew up…that monster is dead now right?" Kurotori's eyes were pleading for it to be true.

Zoro was no one's fool; he'd seen first-hand how cruel nobles could be "Hey as far as I know, you're the sole survivor." Damn he was no good at this sort of thing.

"*Sigh* thank god" Kurotori breathed out then lay back down. For a few minutes Zoro watched the pale dark haired youth soak in the facts of his newly gained freedom "So, what's your name mister?"

"Huh it's Zoro".

"Roronoa Zoro! The pirate hunter who is now a pirate! So I wasn't seeing things, that was Monkey D. Luffy I saw".

Zoro grinned and propped up his feet "Yep. That's our captain. He's a little on the slow side but he's a good guy".

"And the reindeer?"

"That's Chopper, he is our ships doctor" Kurotori's eyes lit at this information "R-really, and I thought he was a pet?"

Zoro had to laugh at that "Hahaha, no not really, but Sanji our cook calls him our 'emergency food friend.' Now I want to ask you a question Kurotori" his expression grave.

"Um w-what?" Kurotori wasn't sure he liked that look.

"Tell me, just how did the armament blow up?"

Kurotori's eyes then grew strangely blank, and his pale shoulders tensed considerably, Zoro quickly decided he didn't like the maniacal grin spreading across the mysterious boy's mouth; also what was with the strange aura emanating from his body. It was so strong the one eyed swordsman couldn't sworn it was visible, and plus it made his skin prickle with an odd sensation.

"Heh…Heehee…AHAHAHA!" Kurotori was laughing insanely as Zoro cautiously gripped at the hilt of his sword "What the hell is wrong with you Kurotori?" he shouted.

The laughter stopped immediately, and Kurotori tilted his head in an awkward fashion-the Cheshire cat grin still planted on his face "Did you know my blood is black?"

Zoro didn't have time to give a response when Kurotori's small white fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling into the wood paneling. "Ow~damn brat" the swordsman growled "Hey, get back here!" Zoro yelled at Kurotori's retreating form. He was most likely going towards the deck.

Sanji busied himself as he put the finishing touches to the Ahi Ahi tuna dish, he was preparing for dinner "There" the blonde cook nodded approvingly "all finished".

"Hey Sanji are we really going to eat raw fish?" Luffy asked.

"It's not raw it's lightly cooked you rubber moron" Sanji 'tched'. Just then the galley door open and Chopper walked in "Hello Sanji, hi Luffy".

"Hey there Chopper" the cook grinned "Come for a snack?"

"Hey why does Chopper get snacks?" Luffy whined.

"Because Chopper doesn't leave my fridge bare when he's finished" Sanji retorted.

Ker~Smash!

"What was that?" Chopper gasped.

"Sounds like someone's making a ruckus up on deck" Luffy replied.

"Aaah!" a scream sounded from up above.

"Nami-chan! Robin-chan!" Sanji yelled dashing out the door.

"Come on Chopper!" Luffy grinned yanking the reindeer along.

"Waah!"

End Chapter


End file.
